Till Death Do Us Apart
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: “SETH! SETH, HANG ON!” “Stay with us buddy!” “Get him to the bed! Lay him down gently!” Seth: 'Edward if you can hear me...tell everyone I said goodbye...' *...dub-dub..................................................................* SethxOC Ch. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

You know when you find yourself in a different world, you start to forget the real one?

But when you do get back to reality, will you be happy or will you be in pain for the rest of your life?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Till Death Do Us Apart**

"A Lost Love One"

"_**SETH! SETH, HANG ON!"**_

"_**Stay with us buddy!!"**_

"_**Get him to the bed! Lay him down gently!"**_

_I hears voices. They sounded so far away. They were going farther away...or was I going away? Should I say goodbye or something?_

"_**Damn it, Seth! Don't think that!!"**_

_Edward? What happened? Why is everything dark? Why am I getting sleepy?_

_I started hearing a drum noise with constant beat of rhythm. It was faint and weak, but I could hear it better than the voices. Was that a heart beat? I wonder whose...it sounds like its dying away._

"_**SETH! Carlisle, we're loosing him!!"**_

"_**STAY WITH US, SETH!" Jacob?**_

"_**SEEETTH! SETH PLEASE!" **Leah? No wait that doesn't sound like her. "**SETH! If you die, I'm gonna bring you back and kill you myself!!!"** Never mind, it's her._

_I could hear Carlisle yelling something and I could hear everyone moving around and about, but it was starting to fade away. All those voices, all those noises...I could barely hear them. All I could hear now was the heart...my heart._

_**Dub-dub...dub-dub...dub-dub...dub-dub...**_

_It's getting slower..._

_**Dub-dub........dub-dub......**_

_So this is what it's like to die? I must admit I feel scared... _

_**Dub-dub.....**_

_Edward if you can hear me...tell everyone I said goodbye..._

"_**SETH, NO!"**_

_Bye...  
_

_**…dub-dub...…......................................................**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**No One's POV**

"SETH, NO!" Edward yelled, and the beating of a heart stopped.

Everyone in the household could no longer hear Seth's beating heart. They panicked.

"SEEETTH!!" Leah screamed and Jacob was frantic, "NO, _NO_, _**NO**_!!"

"Edward! Go get the AED!" Carlisle yelled and Edward was already out of the room. The doctor placed his palms on Seth's chest and started pumping his heart. "Nessie! Could you do CPR?"

20-year-old looking Nessie quickly went to Seth's side and positioned him for CPR. Carlisle continued pumping the boy's heart, "1..2..3..4..5. Now, Nessie!" Nessie breathes oxygen into Seth 3 times and Carlisle starts pumping the heart again.

"1..2..3..4..5. Now!"

Nessie breathes oxygen into him again. Still nothing.

"1..2..3..4..5. Now!"

Nessie does it again but no response. Edward finally returned with the AED. He starts setting up and putting the electrical current unto the right level. Jacob turned to Edward, "Well, come on! Use it already!"

"It's not charging fully yet!"

Carlisle continues. "1..2..3..4..5. Now!" Nessie does it again. Still no response.

After an excruciating minute, the AED was charged fully. Carlisle quickly grabbed the two handles and placed it on Seth's chest. "CLEAR!" A shock of electricity went through Seth's body. Still there was no response.

Another. "CLEAR!"

Another "CLEAR!"

And another. "CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!" The last shock.

Carlisle stopped...It was no use. No use. He lost the patient. Jacob lost a best friend. Leah lost another family member.

The wolves outside howled and the Cullen's remained silent. Nessie clung unto Jacob and cried on his chest and the Alpha also let his tears fall. Leah just stood there letting the tears stream down on her cheeks, feeling void. Carlisle dropped the handles after Edward turned off the AED.

Esme and Bella came in as they both ran to their mates and hugged them. Emmett and Rosalie came as well, but they stopped outside the door way. Alice and Jasper remained downstairs, sad for the loss. Embry and Quil came but they stopped after they entered, feeling depressed to see their little buddy lifeless on the bed, covered with blood. Sam's pack outside howled as they too share the sadness of loosing some one so close.

Seth, to all of them, was a friend, a close friend, and some one yo can count on. When things get bad, he would make it a little better.

When the day is raining, he'd always find someway to brighten it up.

He stood by each and every one of them with loyalty and friendship.

He brought them happiness and acceptance. He was even the first werewolf friend that the Cullens' had ever made.

It was him that Leah run to first to cry before she went to Emily when Sam broke up with her. It was him that helped Edward save Bella's life.

It was him that stood by Jacob and the Cullens when Sam's pack wanted to kill Bella who was carrying Nessie.

It was him that saved Jacob from Bell's wrath when she found out his alpha imprinted on her daughter.

It was also him to try and make vampires and werewolves co-exist and tolerate with one another, and though everyone thought that was dumb and some thought it was nice, he never gave up.

Seth Clearwater as a true friend to all.

And everyone lost that true friend.

…_**............................................Dub-dub........dub-dub........dub-dub...dub-dub....dub-dub....**_

Or maybe not.

* * *

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Is it a human?"**_

"_**Impossible!"**_

"_**But it does not have any wings."**_

"_**Humans cannot be here without wings!"**_

_What the? What are these voices? They don't sound too familiar. Wait, didn't I die just a while ago?_

"_**Is he a fallen angel?"** What? Fallen angel?_

"_**Fallen angels are to remain in Earth, if they were ever to come back here, they would have their wings back."**_

"_**Then he is a human!"**_

"_**But how could that be?" **I'd answer that question with the most sarcastic remark I could make, but I can't move._

_I heard a loud audible gasp from somewhere and an angelic voice cried, **"It is him!"**_

"_**Do you know him, Scarlet?"**_ _Scarlet? That is a very pretty name._

"_**I have seen him in my dreams! Quick, we must tend his wounds!**"_

I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes even just a little. I let out a groan and all attention was towards me. However, I didn't bother looking at their faces, I only concentrated on the one in front of me. She stole my breath away...

In front of me was an angel. She has long blond and wavy radiant hair and dark shimmering brown eyes. She was wearing this bright silver armor and underneath is a white robe. What amazed me the most were the pair of white shiny wings coming out from her back and the strange, floating and glowing golden circle on top of her head: a halo.

I was right. This is an angel.

Oh wow, am I in heaven?

She smiled at me warmly that almost made my heart stop...again. "Go to sleep young one...I'll be here when you wake" And with that, she placed her fingers on my eyelids and closed them for me.

Then everything went black again...

* * *

**Our miracle werewolf Seth is alive.**

**But what happened to him?**

**If you want this to continue, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HII!**

I like to thank those who reviewed my story soooo

**THANK YOU!**

And rest assured!

**Seth is alive!**

This chapter will show a flash back of what happened to Seth and how he almost died!

**And he'll be having conversations with angels.**

Isn't that AWESOME!?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that I got from the Bible.**

**

* * *

**

**"To be Lost in the Clouds"  
**

It was oddly silent in the Cullen household, but that is what to be expected. Just three days ago, they almost lost Seth, but he came back to life. Carlisle said that he's going to be alright, but now, he was in a coma. The doctor doesn't know how long Seth was going to be out, but it's going to be long. Seth lie motionlessly on the bed with a heart monitor right next to him and an oxygen mask to support his shallow breathing. By his bedside was Leah and Sue. The Cullen's offered the two Clearwater's to stay at their residential until Seth wakes up. They took the offer without considering the fact that they were vampires. Seth was more important.

"My baby...my poor baby..." Sue cried softly as she held her son's hand tightly. Leah sat unmoving as she kept staring at her brother's condition. Jacob and Nessie came in quietly. The half-breed girl had puffy-eyes as she remembered how Seth got into that condition.

_Flashback_

_Seth went with Jacob and Nessie hunting for deers and elks. A little competition between the three of them._

_**Ha! I caught the biggest one!** Seth barked out as he started chewing on the animal he caught._

_**No way! I got it!** Jacob said as he got the fattest one. **Yours maybe tall, but this one has more meat!**_

_Nessie sort of understand fully of what they were saying. **"Nice try boys, but I caught the tallest and biggest one yet!"** And she was right, it was tall and bulky, and made elks that Seth and Jacob caught look weak._

_Leah had phase and saw what was going on. **You guys have got to be kidding me.**_

_**What? It's fun. I bet I can get a bigger elk than you!** Seth teased and it provoked Leah._

**_Fine, you know what? I'll take you up on that and if I win, say goodbye to your guitar!_**

**_Hmm...fine! But say goodbye to your drums!_**

_Leah ran to the hunting grounds that the trio were in right now. However, before she could even get there. A stray coven of 2 vampires came. They first attacked Nessie. Seth and Jacob battled and Nessie was doing fairly well herself. Leah ran faster to help them, but slowed down a bit when they beat them._

**_Damn! They just came out of nowhere!_**

**_I know right?_**

_**HA! TAKE THAT!** Jacob yelled as he ripped the head of the vampire. After that, he turned to Nessie to check if she's okay before going to Seth and helped him defeat the other vampire. Once done, Seth started dragging the headless corpses and piled them up._

_What they didn't expect next was another vampire that was able to cover its scent along with its mate. The vampire lunged at Jacob and the other one charged directly at Nessie. Leah arrived in time to help Jacob, but Nessie was still in danger. The vampire pulled her arm back and struck Nessie with her claw-like nails, but out of the blue, Seth took the attack, as it ripped right through his chest from the upper left of his torso all the way down to the lower right of his hip. Blood spurted everywhere as the sandy wolf fell limply on the grass, unmoving as the blood pooled around him. Nessie was frozen in shock as Jacob and Leah were furious._

_Both the Alpha and Beta retaliated by attacking the vampire, ripping her limb from limb, destroying the whole corpse completely. Nessie was already on her cellphone calling her family. Her dad picked it up and she screamed, **"DAD! SETH IS HURT!"**_

_End flashback..._

"It was my fault..." Nessie said as she felt the tears welling up again. "If I-"

"No!" Jacob yelled. "It wasn't your fault! Seth-"

"Seth wouldn't want you to think that, Nessie," both Jacob and Nessie were surprised at what Leah just said, even her mother turned to her with a curious look. Leah's eyes are still on her brother as she continued, "Seth always wanted to be the hero...besides the lee-_Doctor_...said that he's going to be fine..."

Jacob and Nessie were awe-struck by the change of her. They pictured Leah to go and tell the half-breed off or something, or blame her for her brother's condition. But no, surprisingly, she was handling the situation quite well. Sue smiled a bit at her daughter's understanding side, "Are you trying a new trend, Leah dear?" She asked her.

The only female werewolf replied, "Just trying out Seth's trend..."

Small smiles were placed on everyone's faces in the room, and even the vampires in the household. Seth...was some one who tries to convince that it was possible for the Cullens and the La Push werewolves to get along. It was something that he had been trying to do for years now ever since 2 months after the Volturi's visit. Only a few agreed and many disagreed. They say that no matter what, werewolves and vampires are always going to be enemies even when the end of the world comes.

But Seth dared to make it different...

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"_Look! The human is waking up!" A voice shouted._

"_The human has a name, Jeremy," a very familiar angelic voice said._

"_Well, guess what? We do not know his name so his name for now is human" the voice retorted._

_The angel voice replied, "Not for long."_

"_Look! He is opening his eyes!" _a high squeaky voice said as I opened the heavy eyelids that blocked my vision. There was a bright light, but I blink a few time to make my vision see better.

However, I didn't expected seeing four angels...ANGELS...right in front of me.

You know angels? The beautiful people with wings?

I gawked at the sight in front of me as I slowly sat up from the bed. The angels stepped back a bit giving me some space to breathe. They were all breathtaking, but right now my eyes were concentrated on the angel that was sitting on my bedside.

She was my imprint...

"Hello," She greeted me with that fair, angelic voice of hers; it sounded more of a melody. "My name is Scarlet, and welcome to Kova! This is my friend, Jeremy-" The young man with black cropped hair waved at me. "And that is George-" The red-haired one next to Jeremy nodded at me. "And this is Lily!" The short, but mature looking girl flashed me a grin with her white pearly teeth.

I stared at all of them; I had no idea how to react to this. I mean the way they look and the way they talk surprised me enough that it made me speechless.

"What is your name, human?" I turned to this 'Jeremy' and said, "What?"

The angel frowned at me. "Do you not have a name?"

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight. "I-I do...I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater"

"Seth Clearwater," 'Scarlet' my imprint repeated my name and it sounded nice to hear it from her. "What a nice name you have." She commented and I couldn't help but blush.

"W-where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"Did you not hear her?" Lily asked me. "She said Kova" I eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What is Kova?

"Oh stop it, Lily," Scarlet told her. "I told you that he is indeed human and that he came from the Earth. He is new here in Kova so he does not know where he is exactly."

I glanced around a bit when I realized I was in a large open tent with 4 beds and he was in one of them. At one side of the tent was three large stands, holding up 3 heavy-looking armors. Next to those stands were swords and bows/arrows.

"Where am I?" I asked, getting confused by the second.

"Allow me to explain," George, I think, said as he stepped up a bit and cleared his throat. "You are in the army colony called Kova, just about 10 miles away from Heaven's Gate." Wait, Heaven!?! "You somehow fell out of nowhere and crashed into a few cabins. It was a pretty hard landing, but we were surprised that your wounds healed quickly and you weren't damage that much."

I gawked at him. "I'm in Heaven? I'm dead?!"

Quickly, I look at myself and check if I had wings, but I don't...

"If you were dead, you would have wings like ours," Jeremy stated. "But you do not, so therefore... you are not dead."

I blinked. "Okay, so I'm not dead, but why am I here?" Not that I mind, but this is really confusing.

"Well...I have an idea why," Scarlet said. "But we need to go speak with Riel first."

"Who?" I asked. The angel giggled before she stood up and held her hand out to me. "Come with me, and we will settle the problem." Without no hesitation, I took her hand and she led me out of bed and out of the tent with the three other angels following us from behind.

Once we were outside, I was amazed. We were walking on clouds...CLOUDS! And everywhere I could see small houses built. They look like one of those history channels that goes way back to the thirteen colonies. That's it. It looks like a colony; George did say that this was an army colony. But that didn't surprised me, what surprised me more were the angels. Angels were everywhere, and most of them were working like you see in the movies. Moreover, some were praying and some were dueling.

I gawked at everything around me while I just let Scarlet lead me to where we were supposed to be going. Lily noticed the look on my face and asked, "Are you alright? You look like you are about to faint."

I snapped out of my gawking expression. "No..no, I'm fine...it's just...wow!"

They all shared a laugh as we continue walking down the white clouded path.

"Hold on tight," she told me and before I could ask, she flapped her wings and we were going up. I held unto her and looked down. Oh my god, I was already ten feet above the ground and going even higher. Lily, Jeremy, and George followed after, chuckling at my expression.

"You make the most funniest faces, human," Jeremy commented and Lily whacked his shoulder. "Ow-what?"

"The human has a name, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry Seth."

I smiled a bit at that. "It's fine." How ironic. I called a bunch of normal people humans because I'm a werewolf...and now, a bunch of angels are calling me human. Wait, can I phase?

I'll try it later...

After flying, we landed on another cloud and several feet away from us was another large tent, larger than ours. Before any of us could make a move, an 8 feet tall man with large silver wings came out of the tent; his black hair is hung on a low ponytail, he was in silver plated armor, and what's terrifying was the large sword that he carries on his back. For the first time ever since I turned into a werewolf...I feel soooo short and soooo weak.

"Riel, this is the man that I have told you about," Scarlet said as the tall angel looked at me with his piercing brown eyes. He actually looks threatening. Ha...funny. A scary angel. That's got to be an oxymoron.

"This is the human that had literally crashed into us?" This 'Riel' person asked and the four angels nodded. Then he smiled at me. Okay, phew, he's friendly. "Welcome to Kova, son of Adam." Who's Adam? "What is your name?"

"Umm, I'm Seth," I replied hesitantly before adding, "And my dad's not Adam, it's Harry"

They laughed at me and I was confused. Scarlet whispered to me, "The term 'son of Adam' is an old phrase of saying human."

"Ohh...I get it," was all I could say. I turned to Riel and said, "I have a lot of questions to ask."

"You are probably wondering why you are here?" I nodded. "Then come inside, all of you, and we will talk."

So he led us inside his tent, and it looked bigger than the outside. There was a large round table with chairs enough for all of us. We sat around it, Scarlet and Jeremy between me, and across from me is Riel.

"First of all, I will tell you where we are," He said. "This is Kova, a colonial army of angels as you see. We have been in war with the demons of hell ever since Lucifer was sent there to suffer. I am Riel, one of the many oldest Archangels that remains to this day, and I lead the 9th division army. And I see that you have met other angels that had volunteer to fight with us. I am sure that you know their names. Now, Scarlet here had a vision of you coming here, but we did not believe that such a thing could happen."

"But it did," I pointed out and he nodded.

"Yes, here you are now, and I believe Scarlet has an explanation for this?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yes I do...I do not know why, but...he is connected to an upcoming battle that will take soon 2 or 3 months from now...and he is aiding us, though I am not sure how, but he is a greater asset to us."

Me? A greater asset? To their battle?

"Is that all?" Jeremy asked suspiciously and my angel nodded. "Yes..."

"What can this human do?" George asked. I felt left out all of the sudden, like I wasn't there at all.

I might as well tell my secret to them. I mean they are angels and their technically dead. "I am a werewolf."

All their heads jerked up and stared straight at me with shock. The next thing I knew, Jeremy and George pointed their swords at me, Lily is aiming her bows and arrows, Riel had this hard cold face, and Scarlet has left my side, looking at me with shock.

Oh God, what did I say?

"What is the child of the moon like you doing here?!" Child of the moon?

"What? No, wait! I meant a shapeshifter!" I corrected myself and they all gave me strange looks. Riel eyed at me curiously, "A shapeshifter?"

"Y-yes..."

"He has to be lying!" Jeremy shouted and I was a little offended of his accusation. "There is no way he is telling the truth, the child of the moon, he _is_!"

"He cannot be lying, Jeremy!" Scarlet shouted back as she pushed their swords out of the way and stood by my side again. "He is telling the truth and yet you deny it! Why is it that you deny? Remember that we have the ability to know if the person lies or be honest to himself!"

George put his sword away and stood by my imprint."Yes, Jeremy, my brother, he is telling the truth. He is not a moon child."

"Oh is it? Then why did he not say that in the first place?"

I quickly explained myself. "Because actually, I got used to being called as a werewolf since we only change in one form. I _am_ a shapeshifter; it just so happens that our ancestors picked themselves as werewolves. We're not the same as those werewolves that the vampires fought against. We have much more control..." Oh crap, I just told them about vampires...but wait they don't look that surprised.

No, they didn't reply to that so they know what vampires are.

"Okay, if that is really so then why are you here, wolf boy?" Jeremy asked and I slumped my shoulders down. I shrugged at him. "I don't know..."

"I told you, Jeremy, he is a greater asset to us!" Scarlet defended me again. "He can help us!"

Jeremy scoffed at her. "How?" Does it have something to do with me being a werewolf?

"I do not know, but he _will_!" Scarlet said as she turned to me quickly and questioned, "Will you?"

Automatically, I replied, "Sure, anything."

Scarlet had her chin up while wearing a smug smile. "You see?"

"Alright, alright," Riel interrupted. "That is enough, let us all settle down." Slowly everyone got back to their seats. Scarlet plopped down on her seat next to me, while Jeremy scoot his chair away from me subtly. George and Lily just sat down, exchanging glances and Riel looked like he was in deep thought.

After a long silence, Riel let out a sigh and said, "I will have to notify St. Michael about this. I'm sure you heard of him?"

I gawked. "Yeah... my mom told me that he is the first angel and the leader of all Archangels!"

Riel smiled, glad that I know about him. "Good, you know about him. It is nice that the bible is still as famous in the modern world."

We heard Jeremy sighed and asked aggravatingly, "God, why is this happening?" The angels shot him a look and really I was getting annoyed by his attitude towards me.

But then when he asked that question, I thought of it then I got confused.

"Hey, wait a second," he turned to me with an annoyed expression.

"What?" He snapped.

I ignored his sharp tone and said, "You know you're not supposed to question the Lord."

Jeremy's eyes widened at me and every angel's faces look surprised. I was confused as to why they were looking at me that way...

I got even more confused when all of them burst out with laughter...

Scarlet and Lily were giggling hysterically, Riel was chuckling, and George and Jeremy were the ones laughing the hardest.

_...Whaat?_

"Hahahaha! Seth is right, Jeremy! Haha! _You are not supposed to question the Lord_!" George said as he laughed even more.

"Yes, yes, of course! How foolish I am!" Jeremy grinned as he turned to me and slapped my back playfully. "How do you say it in your world? _You're alright, you're alright?_ Any how, you are alright in my book, kid."

Okay, I just made friends with the mean angel. I guess that's cool.

Wow, if I ever get back to my world... they will never believe of what I just been through.

* * *

**It was an Angel Joke! It's funny to the angels, I think.**

Okay, so we learn one lesson.

**Never question the Lord**

Anyways, I hope you like reading this chapter!

**Next chapter, we'll be going into the subject of Demons!**

Wait for the next chapter!

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
